Seras: Wallchian Queen
by SabbyBina
Summary: Seras and Alucard return to Romania after Integra's death. Alucard takes his place as king, but refuses to accept Seras as his queen for the reason that she doesn't understand him at all. So . . .What happens when Seras is thrown back into his past and she lives by his side when he rules as Vlad Dracula III? Read and find out. Sequal to Alexis: Draculina Princess.
1. Chapter 1

_**WHAT'S UP PEPS?! Welcome to the long awaited Sequal to Alexis: Draculina Princess. Now as I stated before, this takes place after the manga. The only difference is that Seras didn't lose her arm when she became a full-fledged vampire and Alucard didn't disappear. I would also like to add that Seras didn't like Pip in a lover way. Only as a friend.**_

_**Another thing, I would like to pinpoint the two betas who helped me fix this used to be horrible mess of a chapter. Laladeviluke69 and BlackcurrantLover. These guys have volunteered to help me along the way with this story and I would like to thank them personally. Great work guys! I can't wait for more of your help. Time for the disclaimer!**_

_**Title: Seras:Wallachian Queen**_  
_**Author: Sabby**_  
_**Rating:M (for later chapters)**_  
_**Pairing: AlucardxSeras**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. (If I did, Seras would really be Alucard's queen :3.) It belongs to Kouta Hirano and licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official realese. You protestant fuckbucket. (- Line from Hellsing Abridged episode 2. I had to say that XD)**_

_**Now onto chapter 1!**_

* * *

"Alexis . . ." Seras' saddened voice echoed throughout her bedroom. The stone walls bounced off the sound waves of her voice so she could hear her echoing sadness. It's been over thirty years since peace had come to future Romania and her daughter stayed home with her real parents. Her future self. The future queen of Romania didn't only seem more powerful, but more . . . strict.

In her hands, she held a small blue instrument. However looking at it only made her think about the past. She recalled sitting with the queen by the huge tree in the castle courtyard under the full moon. The queen seemed to be sorrowful about something, but what was it? Seras let out a small sigh.

"My road to becoming queen was not an easy path. Once you understand him, then the true path will open for you." Those words drifted in her mind for the last thirty years. It would always piss her off when she couldn't figure out what the queen meant.

"What the hell did you mean?!"

"Seras, are you going insane? Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." She brought her attention to the source of the voice. She gazed her red hues up to see her master leaning on the doorframe. His arms were crossed over his chest as his red jacket was wrinkled lightly. His red hues held mockery in them as he stared at her. The grin on his face was more evidence towards his mockery, though.

She shook her head slightly. "No I'm fine Master."

"How many times have I told you to call me Alucard?" His tone, from what she could tell, was disappointed.

"It's all I know you as, Master. Just because I'm no longer your fledgling doesn't mean that I can't still respect you."

"So you don't wish to be my equal?" That one question made her widen her eyes. He didn't see her as her equal? She had drank his blood for that reason! She looked away from his face. She needed to look at something _besides_ his face. He sneered at her actions before turning his back towards her. "Now is not the time for an argument. We need to get ready for our departure."

"What do you mean 'Departure'?" She asked, looking back up at his back.

"We are going to Romania. Integra is finally dead so I have my name back."

"Don't remind me." Seras sourly stated as her facial expression turned into a sad one. She recalled the memory of Integra on her deathbed. The Hellsing Heiress actually looked peaceful for the first time after saying goodbye to Alexis. After the small vampire stayed home, Integra was always in a bad mood and she never smiled. Integra asked Seras if she would stay and lead the Hellsing Organization. Seras refused the request since she had decided to follow her master back to his home country.

"Take good care of him then." Those words would be her last as she uttered them from her breath. Though the atmosphere around her was sorrow, she still held a smile on her dying face. Seras closed her eyes as the memory faded from her mind and she was set back into realty.

"Yes Master." Her voice was clear as she looked back up into his red gaze. He smiled somewhat sweetly at her before pulling her into a hug. She let out a small squeak as her body came in contact with his. She felt his warmth hug her body tightly. Her reply was to hug him back, resting her head on his chest. It's been over thirty years that Alucard had shown her this kind of affection. When they returned from the future, he told her that they're relationship would wait until she became a full-fledged vampire. Even when she accomplished her goal, he still was distant from her. It made her question that if it was only lust he held when Alexis was around. The thought made blood go from her eyes. Was their future ruined?

The plane ride to Romania was tense. Here she was, sitting on the window side of the row, gazing out at the beautiful scene of the earth that the plane was passing in the moonlight. The ocarina in her hands was shining brightly from the light above her. Alucard was on her left, staring off into space. She gazed her red eyes at his face, looking uninterested about anything. Perhaps, she could ask a few questions to make the trip more bearable for him.

"Master" He looked over at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" His tone had a growl in it, letting Seras know that he wasn't in a good mood.

"I was wondering if you can turn someone into a vampire if they drank your blood, instead of the other way around." She saw him his arch his eyebrow slightly. He looked away from her for a moment, thinking on how to reply to it.

"It's possible. They must at least drink a pint of your blood. If you give the human a few drops of your blood then it will take longer for the vampiric effects to kick in."

"Can it work for someone who is not a virgin?"

"Hmm . . ." He pressed his hand to his mouth, deep into thought. "I believe it could. As long you don't actually consume blood from said human, then there is a possibility for them to turn into a vampire."

"One more question . . ." Her face blushed when she thought of the question, making Alucard arch his eyebrow. "Is there anything about male vampires that makes females go crazy over them?"

Alucard started laughing so loudly that it caused the other passengers to look at them. She glared furiously at him, forgetting about the blush on her face. "Oh God Seras! Of all questions!"

"Shut up and just tell me an answer!"

Alucard wiped the blood coming from his eyes. He managed to keep it well hidden from the humans around him before clearing his throat. "From what I have been told by other females, it's usually the male's power, strength and scent that drive them to lust."

He smirked. "Naturally, but most of the time, males look at females as extra blood. What I would like in a mate is a unique kind of female."

Before Seras could ask another question, there was a loud beep in the over speaker about her. "Attention passengers. We are about twenty minutes from landing in Bungalow Balea Transfagarasan." With a loud click, the other passengers on the plane began to mutter loudly. Seras let out a sigh before gazing back out the window; it was going to be hell once they land. _Why?_

Twenty minutes passed quicker than she had imagined, and already she was outside with her master. However, it took them FOREVER to get outside! With all the flight attends and the other passengers pushing and shoving, she was shocked that Alucard didn't get out his Jackal and start shooting everyone! She felt the cool night air tickle her skin as she looked at the scene behind the airport. Mountains surrounded the small area, defending the small area from any known danger. She was so far deep into nature's trance that she didn't notice a young woman come up to her master.

The young woman curtsied to Alucard before looking up at his red hues with her own. Her red hair blew softly when the wind came in contact with her. Alucard looked at her as he gave a curt nod to her. "Cum este ţara mea de origine, Marie?" _How is my home country, Marie?_ He spoke in his native language after so many years. The woman named Marie smiled proudly.

"Ea este bine, regele meu. Cu toate acestea... Ea va reveni la măreţia după ce reveniţi la tronul tau." _She is fine, my King. However ... She will return to greatness after you return to the throne. _Her reply was sincere to Alucard. He let out a small chuckle before turning his head to Seras, who was still gazing at nature.

"Seras" She turned her head before running over to her master. "I want you to meet Marie. She is a servant of mine who has been with me for many years. She is the only one to survive as my other servants were killed by Van Hellsing."

Marie curtsied to Seras. "Bine ati venit la România. Cum te simţi astăzi?" _Welcome to Romania. How do you feel today?_

Seras nodded her head at the girl. "Sunt bine. Vă mulţumesc. Numele meu este Seras" _I'm fine. Thank you. My name is Seras._ She spoke easily in Romanian, shocking Alucard and Marie. Their eyes were wide as a proof to the shock.

"Where in god's name did you learn to speak Romanian, Seras?" Alucard asked, confusion present in his tone. Seras looked at him with a surprised look.

"I think it came to me when we left the future thirty years ago. My future self-poked me on the head and she said it would come in handy. I didn't realize this is what she's talking about." She pressed her fingers to her forehead as she recalled the memory. She looked at Marie's face to see she was looking at her with a confused look. Marie probably doesn't know English. She took her wrist before biting into it. She felt her blood flow out of the wrist and she held it out to Marie.

"Bea sângele meu. Veţi putea să înveţe limba engleză." _Drink my blood. You will be able to learn English._ She told Marie as she held it closer to Marie's mouth. The young maid did as she was told, grabbing the wrist and consuming the blood offered to her. She only took a couple gulps before pulling away from Seras, not wanting to go into blood lust. Her red eyes closed as she allowed the new knowledge begin to take place in her mind.

"Marie . . ." Her name was being called out by Seras. "Can you understand me?"

The maid blinked a few times before she realized that Seras wasn't speaking in Romanian. She was speaking in English. She opened her mouth to reply. "Yes." Her accent was very thick, but she could pronounce the word clearly. She giggled happily at the fact she knew another language. "Thank you so much, Lady Seras."

"You're welcome."

"Can we just get to the castle?!" The gruff voice behind the girls made them jolt slightly. They turned to see a pissed Alucard. Marie turned towards the building that was standing behind the elder vampire. Standing outside of it was a BLUE Mercedes.

"Our ride is this way." She pointed towards the car. Seras thought it was cute, but Alucard was displeased. His displeasure didn't go unnoticed by Marie. "Forgive me my king. We were going to use a limo, but it broke down a week ago so we had to arrange this blue Mercedes for transportation. I'm deeply sorry." She finished with a curtsey.

"I allow it this time. However, if this mistake happens again, then you'll find yourself in front of my castle on a stake" His tone was menacing, sending chills down Marie's and Seras' spines. He walked ahead of them, wanting to get to his castle quickly. He spent long enough away from it and he was not going wait another damn minute.

Seras rolled her eyes when she followed behind Alucard. Even after so many centuries, he still liked to impale others. Marie was by her side with a scared look on her face.

Once arriving at the car, Marie had opened the trunk before putting in the luggage. Alucard and Seras had already slipped themselves in the back seat. Alucard was on the driver's side (the left side) while Seras was on the other. Marie got in the driver's seat as she started up the car.

"Marie" The maid looked back at Alucard. "Make sure you send someone to retrieve my coffin."

"Yes, my king" She replied, driving away from the airport and starting the journey to Alucard's castle.

* * *

"So why are you still alive while the other servants are dead?" Seras' voice ceased the silence that was created in the cab. Marie looked at Seras' reflection out of the rear view mirror.

"Well at the time when the Count was /interested/ in Mina Harker, he and the other servants moved to London so his persuasion would be more successful. I stayed behind to tend to the castle until his return. However, it took him a very long time to return." Marie's tone actually sounded sad.

Seras growled lightly, going unnoticed by her companions, at the thought of Mina Harker. She couldn't imagine her master being . . . polite to another woman he didn't know well. Hell! There have been times she actually got jealous of Integra! She adored the former Hellsing master, but she felt . . . alone when they had a close relationship moment. She was confused. She wanted her master to be happy, but at the same time, she wanted to be by his side. However; she didn't think it was going to happen anytime soon. She knew that they end up together but she didn't want to make the wrong choice to jeopardize their future.

After Alexis stayed home, he's never been the same. He had grown more strict and distant towards Seras, making her confused about his feelings for her. The grin he used to keep on his face was replaced by a serious frown, the grin never to be shown again in her presence.

She moved her head to the left, looking out the window to gaze the starry sky. She would admit that Romania was beautiful country during the summer blinked her red eyes to activate her 'third eye', allowing her advanced collect the little detail of the scene from the small grass to the tallest tree. Before she could think, however, they were already in front of a familiar pathway. 'Wow, good thing we left at 11. My bottom hurts from the four hour plane ride, but it was worth it. Seeing Romania under the moonlight is actually more breathtaking than if she saw it under the sunlight.

She opened the door and slid out of the car once it stopped. Her gaze followed the path until it led to a gigantic white castle. She continued to stare in awe, ignoring the other car door slam and footsteps come closer behind her.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Marie's voice came from behind, walking to Seras' left.

"Yes. It's hard to believe that it survived all these years." Seras commented lightly. She heard a snort coming from her right. Pouting, she looked over at Alucard. "Master, don't be so mean! I was just admiring the beauty of the castle!"

"Tsk. There's nothing special about it. It looks the same from even when I was alive." His comment made her heart ache slightly. Even if she was admiring the Dracula's Castle, he was still rude to her.

"Um . . . let's go inside!" Marie suggested, trying to break up the tension in the atmosphere. "I'll have the bags sent up once you two get settled."

"Don't be late with my luggage" Alucard grumbled before disappearing from sight, leaving the two females behind. Seras just blinked at the spot he was standing and lightly sighed.

"Don't mind him so much. He's always been like this in his home country." Marie lightly commented as she put her hand on Seras' left shoulder. Seras let out a small sigh, looking back up at the castle.

"I've spent thirty years with him. I would honestly think that I would understand him at little, but lately, it's like I don't know him at all." Seras started to make her way up the path to the castle. Marie stood there and watched the young woman walk ahead of her. She felt pity for Seras on how she was treated by him.

"Excuse me, my lady!" Seras stopped in her tracks and turned back to the maid. Marie ran up to catch with Seras. 'Damn! She can walk fast.'

"What is it Marie?"

"Oh! Um . . . "She blushed lightly. "I'm sorry but I had forgotten your name. I'm not really good at remembering names."

"Seras." Marie nodded at the mention of the name, drilling it into her mind.

"Shall we go?" The maid's reply was Seras continuing to walk the path.

The path went on for a good while, taking the vampires in circles. Again, the atmosphere around them was silent. Marie was not normally a silent person, but there was something about Seras that made her somewhat afraid. In a way, Seras reminded her of the king. She did want to know much about the stranger though.

"If you want to know then ask." Seras' voice made the young maid jolt in shock. Did Seras just read her mind? "Yes." Seras replied.

"How can you read my mind?"

"You drank my blood. So in a small way we are connected." The Draculina smiled at her companion, who in turn, smiled back. "So Marie, how long have you been a vampire?"

"For about 4 centuries. My native country is Romania so I have never traveled out of the country."

"That's amazing." She looked up to see they were very close to the entrance. "You know that we could have flown up to the entrance, right?"

"Excuse me for say this, but I honestly don't see the point of flying. There's nothing wrong with taking a small walk, getting to know one another" Marie replied with a grin. Seras rolled her eyes playfully.

Once arriving at the entrance, the doors were already opened for them. Seras scanned the castle's interior and realized it looked exactly the same as it did in the future. The grand staircase was in middle of the huge lobby that was packed with nobles. There were identical two doors at each side of the lower level of the staircase. On the top level, right in front of the staircase, were two huge closed doors. That undoubtedly lead to the throne room. The wall design however was much different than what she remembered. Instead of red and gold, it was silver and white.

"It looks like we're late for the welcome party." Marie's voice made Seras jolt slightly.

"It appears so. Is it alright if I go see Master?"

Marie came forward to examine Seras' comfortable summer dress. The color of the dress matched her eyes, traveling down to her knees. Her shoes were simple red heels, matching perfectly with the dress. She did look presentable. "I don't see why not. " She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Seras made her way up the staircase, by passing the nobles that stood in her way. Marie was behind her, accompanying Seras as much as she could. With each step up the stairs, Seras' mind wondered on how she could possibly help her master rule. Her first task was to find out why he is acting the way he is.

She slightly opened the huge silver double doors (once getting to them) and was greeted by the sound of a meeting.

"What's going on Lady Seras?" Marie whispered as she caught up.

"I think he's in a meeting. I shouldn't disturb him now." She replied, getting ready to close the door, but was stopped by a hand.

"You're the king's fledging. You have more power than most DESERVE to be close to him and know what's going on." Marie's words put courage into her heart. She nodded lightly before letting her body image go invisible. She stepped literally through the door and stayed in the back to eaves drop, mainly because she couldn't see anything in front of her.

"Este minunat să ai spate, Majestate." _It's wonderful to have you back, your majesty._ Seras heard a deep gruff voice say. The voice sounded old but not too old.

"Este minunat să fie înapoi_." It's nice to be back._ Alucard replied. "Mi sa spus de Marie că ţara a făcut bine în timpul absenţei mele_." I was told by Marie that the country did well during my absence._

"Da, domnule." _Yes sir._ The same voice replied. "Înainte de a discuta statutul de ţară, descriem starea dvs." _Before we discuss the country's status, we must discuss your status._

"Ce dracu vrei sa spui?" _What the hell do you mean?_ Alucard loudly growled out at the council.

"Ai fi fost plecat peste un secol. Cele mai multe dintre boierii nu veţi serios deoarece vederi s-au schimbat în secol. Cea mai bună soluţie pentru această problemă ar fi să ia o regină, domnule." _You have been gone for over a century. Most of the wealthy won't seriously won't support you as they did in the past. The best solution to this problem would be to take a Queen, Sir. _Another male voice interjected into the conversation. His voice was a tenor young voice. He sounded around the age of 18.

Seras heard Alucard sigh slowly, but loudly. "Am... a se vedea punctul dumneavoastră." _I . . . see your point._

"Am auzit că ai ajuns cu o femeie. Ea este colega, domnule?" _I heard you arrived with a female. Is she your mate, sir? _The older voice asked politely.

"Nu" _No._ Alucard paused for a second. "Ea este mea fledging." _She is my fledging._

"înţeleg. În ciuda de a sta de partea ta, face ea înţelege poziţia dumneavoastră, acum, că le-aţi returnat."_ I understand. In spite of staying by your side, make SURE that she understands your position, now that you have returned. _ The younger voice asked this time.

There was a long pause after the question was giving. What was taking Alucard so long to answer? Seras was dying of excitement.

"Ea înţelege poziţia mea ca rege." _She understands my position as king._ His voice echo throughout the huge room. "Cu toate acestea... Ea nu înţelege-mă ca o persoana, sau mai degrabă un monstru. Ei consideră inapt pentru a conduce. Nu aş chiar lua ei ca Regina mea. Pentru cât timp am petrecut timp cu ea, ea a fost nimic, dar dezamăgire" _However ... She does not understand me as a king though. For all of you to think that she is my mate is the most ridiculous thing I've heard in decades. For how long I spent time with her, she has been nothing but disappointment. _His words rang throughout her mind. Is this what he really thinks of her?!

Not wanting to hear anymore, she ran out of the room, or rather, the wall. She felt the blood escape from her eyes. Marie stood outside waiting for Seras patiently. She was dying of excitement to find out the news. She saw Seras appear out of the wall a few meters from the left door. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes widened when she watched Seras turn her back towards her and run in the hallway. The maid began to panic, this isn't good.

* * *

The pounding of her running feet echoed through the hallway. Small blood spatters followed behind her, nearly missing her dress as it escaped from her face. Goddamn Alucard! She should have known that he was just disappointed in her.

To her right, she opened a random wooden door and slammed it shut. She turned and pressed her warm skin on the cold surface, panting lightly. Her hand went to her mouth, laboring her breath for sobs to come out. Her bent arm felt the ocarina press against it. She looked down at it. Her sorrowful eyes turned to ones of rage. Ripping the rope from around her neck, she clutched the ocarina in her hand tightly.

"You fucking bitch! It's your fault that my life is now hell! How am I supposed to understand him if I'm a disappointment to him?!" She screamed loudly at the instrument, but in her mind, it was her future self. She threw the ocarina hard, watching it smash into small pieces. She panted lightly, releasing her anger slowly.

The small pieces of the ocarina began to levitate off the ground, glowing brightly as they flew. They slowly came together in the middle, morphing into a giant sphere. The blue light didn't last as the sphere began to morph into a shape. The shape started out grotesque, but as seconds went on, it morphed into a familiar figure. The figure turned out to be Alucard's true self, Vlad. He had a mist like cloud around him. He looked more like a ghost than an image. A blue, mist ghost.

She looked into his eyes as she stepped closer to him, step by step. She watched the figure hold out his hands towards her. She mimicked his actions, holding her own hand towards his. The more closer she got towards him, the more she felt her stomach panic more. There was something odd about this, but she didn't care.

The door opened to reveal Alucard. He stood there shocked as he watched the scene. Originally, he had come into the room to talk to her about eavesdropping. He was only looking at her, not even glancing who the image was of. "Seras!"

Her master's voice caused Seras to come back to reality and look at him. In that spit second, she felt her hand be grabbed. The figure had disappeared, leaving a blue light in her hand. She looked down and watched the sphere move across her body, landing on her chest. Even before she could blink, her chest began to dissolve, the disseverment slowly moving across her body.

She was panicking at the sight of her body disappearing. "Master, what's happening?" She looked over to him. Her upper torso was already gone, leaving her head and legs still left to be dissolved. Alucard stood there in shock. Never in a thousand years did he even think that this would happen.

"I . . . I don't know." His answer was heartfelt. He felt his own being well up at the sight of his former fledging disappearing right before his eyes. She looked at him with sad eyes, no longer feeling her body there. Her legs were gone and the left side of her face began to dissolve.

"I'm sorry Master. This is goodbye" Her last words to him as she dissolved into air, leaving a stunned Alucard behind.

Alucard looked at the spot where Seras disappeared. She was . . . gone? He growled lowly before punching the wall to his left. "SERAS!" The great No-Life King had watched everything he loved disappear right before his eyes again.

* * *

**_DUN DUN DUNN! WHERE DID SERAS GO?! :P_**

**_Next time: Find out what happened to Seras while I'll explain the plot holes to help you guys to understand the story a little bit better._**

**_Till then!_**

**_~Sabby_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: HI people! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been having some health issues, but now I'm back and rolling! This version of Chapter 2 is UNBETA, meaning it's not my best work :( **__**BlackcurrantLover is currently betaing the chapter as you read this. Once I receive her criticism, I will edit the chapter and re upload it. Now, I'm currently working on Chap 3, and hope it have it done soon :3. I recommend in re-reading the chapter since I add more detail than the preview. With that said, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Title: Seras: Wallachian Queen**_  
_**Author: Sabby**_  
_**Rating:M (for later chapters)**_  
_**Pairing: AlucardxSeras**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. (If I did, Seras would really be Alucard's queen :3.) It belongs to Kouta Hirano and licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Funimation. Please support the official realese. **_

* * *

Seras groaned as she moved her body, feeling the aches had spread out through her. She opened her eyes slowly, only to be greeted by the bright sun. She covered her eyes as she sat up. The wind blew against her skin lightly as she uncovered her eyes. Her vision was blurred for a moment, but it focused on the sight of brown and green. She was in a small forest area that welcomed her more as the wind bypassed her once again. A small creek lay in front of her, releasing a small sound of water moving against the rock. The sun that shined against her was on her left, signaling that it was afternoon.

She scrambled lightly to get up, but her legs were caught in her long white dress. Wait . . . DRESS?! She looked down to see that she indeed was wearing a simple white dress. When she tried to stand, she only fell back to the ground with an 'Oomph'. It took her so many tries just to stand up. She wasn't used to such a long dress.

Once getting up, all she could do is look down at her lower half in shock. Her legs were . . . covered. Her chest on the other hand was small. Why? She walked to the creek, feeling the grass around her feet. This indicated that she wasn't wearing any shoes! When she looked into the creek at her reflection, her eyes widen in shock. She was thirteen again! The very age that everything about her had started to develop. However; this is the age when her hellish life began. Her hair was grown past her waist, much like her future's self. Her blues eyes were actually present instead of her normal red hues. She let out a smile, revealing that she still has her sharp vampiric teeth. She could hide her red eyes easily, but she couldn't hide her teeth?!

"Who are you?" A high pitched voice startled Seras slightly. She turned to see a boy about her current age. He stood a tall height for someone the age of thirteen. His black hair came past his shoulders while his pants and shirt match the color of his hair. He wore a grey Shaw over his shoulders that held a silver cross on top of it. His blue eyes stared coldly down at her own blue hues.

"F-Forgive me sir. I am not from around this area so I began to explore so I become familiar with the land." Seras staggered as she stepped back in fear, not aware of her back hitting the tree.

The boy softened his look to her. "What is your name, miss?"

"My name is . . . Serena." She changed her name so she wouldn't raise suspicion on herself. Serena sounds much better than Seras . . . at times.

The boy reached for Seras' pale white hand with his own. He bowed slightly as he brought the back of her hand to his lips, placing a gentle kiss. He looked up at her. "Vlad." Seras' eyes widened. That name . . . it can't be! Was this . . . person her master?! This was ALUCARD?! The boy, known as Vlad, smirked to himself /on the inside/ as he watched the pale girl's face turn a bright pink. "Why do you travel to Wallachia?"

His voice knocked her out of her thoughts and back into reality. He asked why she was here! That question actually made her think of her answer. She didn't want to lie to him, but she can't necessarily tell him the truth either. 'Hi. I'm your fledging and I traveled into the past. Pleased to meet you master!' That just doesn't work!

"Well sir, as I stated before, I am not from Wallachia. I hail from England. My father is native from London, but my mother is native from Wallachia." He nodded. It was a logical explanation to him on how she knows the language. She took a deep breath as she continued. "A year ago, my mother had missed her home country very much. My father allowed her to travel back to Wallachia. He saw how miserable she was and despite his own feelings about it, he let her go. I was not happy about it, but I held my tongue. Shortly after her departure, my village was attacked by thieves. Everyone, including my father, was killed. I only survived out of sheer will to live."

Vlad was amazed at the spirit of this young girl. From what she was telling him, despite going through hell, she never gave up and continued to live. The tone in voice suddenly changed as she continued. "After my father's death, I decided to travel to Wallachia to search for my mother. It took me a long time in order to arrive in the country; however, I was too late. My mother was killed. So in truth, I am alone."

As she finished her story, she looked at Vlad's young face. His face, that was once as cold as winter, had soften lightly. He held sympathy for her. It made Seras feel bad that what she told him was a lie, but in the same time, she was an orphan and her parents' death was right in front of her. That much is the true. If he held sympathy for a stranger he had only met moments ago, what made him into the killer she knew him by?

"I'm sadden that you have had to endure this much, miss." He looked at her face carefully. "Do you have shelter for the night?"

She shook her head. "No"

"Follow me then. I shall provide shelter for you for the night. Tomorrow, I will present you with a gift that I pray will help you in your sorrow."

"A gift?" He nodded to her. She let out a small smile. Even though he acted colds towards her, she knew that he did care for her wellbeing, despite meeting each other in a short time.

He looked up to the sky. "It's twilight. We must hurry before it gets too dark". She nods. She took one step forward and began to follow him as he started to walk.

The light in the sky was fading fast. They have been traveling for a while. Vlad was leading the pair as Seras was a few paces behind him, giving him plenty of space. "We are almost out of the forest." Hearing that got Seras excited! Don't get her wrong, she loved seeing nature, but she didn't want to spend her whole day in it! Like she was giving Vlad his space, she needed her own space from nature. By passing a few branches, Seras saw a giant field of wheat. The wheat blew formed a wave, dancing with the winds movements.

"Wow!" She saw in the center of the field stood a huge castle with a wall around it. Is that where Vlad lives? She heard him step forward to her right.

"That castle is where I reside. I apologize for I am not able to take you there now until I explain my father the situation." He appointed her attention to a small cottage to his right. "This small cottage will keep you safe for the night."

The cottage itself was small, but it did /kind of/ look well-guarded. The roof was made of twigs that were hardened from mud. The walls surrounding it were made of hard, grey-colored stone. A large rectangular hole stood in the center as the door with another square hole to serve as the window. Slowly making her way towards it, she stepped inside. She felt the dirt attach on the skin of her feet as she takes her steps inside. The interior of the cottage doesn't look anything spectacular. It looked like an empty room with no furniture in it. The dim light coming from behind her formed a shadow in the door way.

"It reminds me of my old home." She commented as she looked back at Vlad. That wasn't a total lie. It actually did remind her of her old room back in the Hellsing basement. "Thank you for the shelter for the night. I hope to repay the good deed that you have given me."

"Please do not leave the safety of the cottage. I shall return tomorrow morning that the 'gift' that I mentioned earlier. You shall receive it then. I must depart for the lack of light in the sky. I bid you a goodnight." He politely said before he disappeared from the doorway. She heard the crunching sound of the wheat become distant after a few moments. Letting out a sigh, she sat down on the ground, Indian style, and began to conjure up ideas on what the hell has happened to her.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the eastern side of the mountain. Here she was, sitting inside in the same spot that she sat all night. She couldn't sleep. Mainly because she wasn't tired but the other reason was she was lost in her thoughts. During the night, she had thought long and hard on what happened to her. She had concluded that she was sent back in the past, but she was sent over 5 centuries back! She had met her master as a HUMAN! She actually had a high advantage over him, but she couldn't use her strength to show him that she was tough. It wasn't in her nature to hurt someone to prove her point, unless someone antagonized her to do it.

"You do keep your promise. You stayed inside." A familiar voice brought her back to reality. She looked up at the doorway to see a smirking Vlad leaning on the door's right side, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I always keep my word" She retorted as she stood up slowly. Her legs ached lightly from the hours she spent sitting through the night. The dirt on her white dress was evidence that she had been sitting there for a long time. The thickness of the dirt was light, but thick enough to completely cover the white color on the skirt of the dress to a muddy brown. She 'tsk'ed' herself as she looked down at her dress and began to brush off what she could.

During her commotion, Vlad's eyes rolled at her cleaning antics. "Come outside." He commanded lightly, interrupting her cleaning, before he stepped out into the morning light. Stopping what she was doing, she looked up and began to follow him into the morning sun.

The split second the sun hit her skin, she groaned to herself. She was indeed immune to the sun, but being directly under it does slightly burn. She got lucky yesterday when she was traveling with Vlad. The forest provided good shade from the sun. She watched the Wallachian heir sit under a huge tree, the light not reaching his face, but provided warmth from the neck down. She went over and sat beside him, releasing a content sigh once she got her face out of the sun.

Vlad watched as she sat down. He reached his hand inside of his shawl before pulling out a small bag. The cloth to it was a simple white cloth that was tied up by a brown string. Seras arched her eyebrow as Vlad handed her the bag. She looked at it carefully at different angles. What was inside the back didn't seem heavy. She pulled off the string before opening the bag.

She pulled out a small, heart-shaped, gold pendant. On the front of the pendant was an engraving of two beautiful roses. Seras stared at the pendant in awe, feeling the string that was attached to it flow down her hand. "Is this for me?" She looked at him in shocked.

"Yes. It was my step-mother's pendant. She gave it to me when she was on her deathbed. She told me that her spirit would watch over me if I kept it with me. However," He looked away. "I never got along with her. I always fought with her over the smallest things. Even when she gave me her necklace, I never liked her one bit. I loved her as a mother, but I did not like her as a person. Perhaps her spirit would be happy to watch over someone else." He confessed to the girl.

"I-I shouldn't take this! If it was-"

"I want you to have it. My mother died before she could have a daughter so it only seems natural that it should belong to you." He interrupted her. His tone was serious. Seras looked down at the pendant as her body began to shake lightly.

"Thank you!" Her voice beamed up as she looked up at him with another heartwarming smile. Vlad looked at her once again. The smile that she was giving him made his cheek tint lightly. Something about this girl was . . . different.

"Are you okay?" Her voice brought him out of his small trance. He blinked in surprise before turning his head away in a quick pace. Seras giggled lightly as she saw Vlad act a little shy. Just to get him off surprise, she reached over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you"

He turned back to glare at her. However, the moment he saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile back at her.

"All of this you have done for me. Is there anything I can do to repay the favor somehow?" She asked as she relaxed her back against the tree.

"There is one thing."

"What is it?" Her face looked confused.

"Stay by my side. Never be loyal to anyone besides me." His face hardened at the request. He looked away from her.

"Yes sir! I shall always be loyal to you and you alone."

Before he could say anything, both Vlad and Seras heard a high pitched scream. "VLAD! Vlad, where are you?!"

Seras turned her head in the direction of the scream. Vlad, on the other hand, rolled his eyes. He knew that voice from anywhere. "My apologies Serena. That is my little brother Radu. I honestly did not think that he would follow me." Vlad explained, slowly getting back up on his feet. He held his hand out for Seras to take. Looking back at him, she smiled as she accepted his hand and helped herself up.

"There you are Vlad! Father sent me to fi-"Seras turned to see her master's younger brother. Radu's face matched Vlad's face except it was a more of a round shape and his eyes were brown. The jaw on the younger sibling's face didn't look as strong and firm as Vlad. He must be around nine years old. His clothing consisted of just a plain white shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. His black hair, like his brother's, was shoulder length. One thing that Seras did notice as she observed him was that he was looking at her cautiously. "Vlad! Who is this girl?"

"This is Serena. She is a Wallachian native who recently lost her parents." Seras looked at Vlad as he explained. Damn! He was going so far for her! Seras looked back at Radu before curtseying to him. 'Damn this dress! I hate wearing long skirts' She thought to herself.

"Vlad, you know that orphans are killed once they are discovered." Seras' eyes widened, looking up at Radu as she straightened her posture.

"Normally, yes, however; she already knows how to cook, sew, and everything else a woman is supposed to know." Seras sweat dropped at his statement. It was going to take a lot for her to get used to being treated like a REAL servant. Alucard was actually easy on her. He allowed her to do some things she wanted, as long as she trained to improve her strength.

"Is that true, Miss?" Radu's face made her bring back to reality.

"Yes. The only problem I have is that I was never educated on how to make clothes from regular cloth." She replied timidly. The innocent look on her face was actually fooling both siblings.

"Should we go to father, Vlad?" Radu asked in a more gentle voice.

"Yes. That was my original plan. Perhaps father could allow her to work as a servant."

"We shall see" Radu replied as he started back towards the castle. Vlad rolled his eyes once again before following his younger sibling. Seras let out a small smile before taking her new locket and putting around her neck.

Their small journey through the field of wheat only lasted about an hour, according to Seras' standards. When they arrived at the wall's entrance, Seras stopped in her tracks and turned her gaze back to the field. The wheat danced to the wind's movements, just as they did yesterday when she first arrived. The heat from the sun was not overbearing as it once was when she first stepped inside it. The sun was actually giving her warmth. The weather was mild for a spring day, but she can't imagine how she could take it if the weather was hotter.

A hand on her shoulder made her jolt slightly. "Is everything alright, Serena?" Vlad asked as he came in her view.

She smiled, shaking her head. "No. I was just admiring how beautiful Wallachia is. I can see why my mother wanted to return more than anything."

Vlad's cold expression softened as she turned and walked towards Radu, who was waiting for them. As she walked closer to Radu, his eyes widen at the object around her neck.

"You thief! You stole my mother's locket!" Radu ran over and reached his hand out to retrieve the gold locket. Seras stepped back, cupping her hands over the locket for protection. However; Radu's hand never made contact with Seras' skin. Instead, a loud smack was echoed through the air as Vlad's hand came in contact with Radu's left cheek. Seras' eyes widened. Vlad just smacked his younger brother for her own protection!

"I gave it to her! Serena has lost everything that she had cared for . . . including her parents while you and I still have everything." Vlad spoke up as he looked down at his whimpering brother. His tone suddenly turned slightly cold. "Our mother's spirit would keep her company during these harsh times."

Seras held an astonished face as Radu's frustrated tears came pouring out. "Why did she give it to you?! She wasn't even your mother! "He paused. "I'm telling father!"

Vlad rolled his eyes as he watched his younger brother run ahead of everyone. He heard small footsteps walk closer to his left.

"Why did you defend me?" She looked up at him.

Looking at her with some sadness in his eyes. "Despite our meeting not too long, you are the only I consider a friend." He walked ahead for a few steps "Remember our promise."

All Seras could do is watch as he proceeded into town. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart welt up. Her master . . . was really a nice person.

The meeting with Vlad's and Radu's father was a . . . interesting one. He too was shocked that Vlad actually helped a girl. Seras, observing the Prince of Wallachia, could see where Vlad and Radu got their looks from. He held Vlad's blue eyes but Radu's round face. His black hair was mid-back length, holding a curl in them. Another think that surprised Seras that the prince was tall!

Seras also met Mircea, the prince's eldest son. He was the only son that didn't look like the prince much. His face was more diamond shaped, like Vlad's but more muscular. He held brown eyes, just as Radu. However, he held his father's height. All, except Radu, welcomed her as a servant. Seras then knew that life after that moment will not be the same.

* * *

A month later

* * *

The last month was extremely hard working. Once she arrived the servant's quarters where few maids reside in the castle, she met two middle-aged twins, Luna and Lena. Their old wrinkled faces are what helped Seras learn the necessities for woman for this time period. She learned how to cook properly, sew clothes together and as well as making clothes for herself or others. She honed the skills quickly, taking only a week to learn.

In the meantime, she had to learn how to live with the burning in her throat. It had arrived the next day that she had arrived in the castle. It ached so much that it was the only thing on her mind, which is not a good thing when you are surrounded around humans. So she sent her hellhound, Argos, to around the town to consume blood from the townspeople. That was the safe method, but it was slightly unsatisfying. She preferred that she consume blood by her own mouth. She loved the feeling of blood going down her throat to soothe the burning. Oh god! She was starting to sound like Alucard!

She at least she had to kill or nearly killed ten humans. The survivors that Argos left alive had their memories swiped. The ironic thing was no one even suspected her.

The last three Sundays have especially hard on her. She was order by Vlad to attend church with him and his family. She wished to refuse, but she was his servant. His word is above her own word. So she made herself a beautiful blue dress that only wore on Sundays. The feeling when she got inside the church was nerve-wracking. A vampire inside of a church?! She wasn't surprised that she didn't get burned from just being in there! Vlad allowed her to sit beside him, which made Radu pissed off at her. What the hell was the kid's problem with her?!

Today was the fourth Sunday that she had been in Wallachia. She arrived at the beautiful church along with Vlad. The interior of the church was breath-taking at first glance. The black archaeology consisted of flora design that spread around the castle. The main flower Seras saw was a rose. Chandlers hang in a row that led down the aisle towards the front. In the rows were small chairs. Three chairs per row. It just dawned to Seras that this church was not very big, but it was beautiful none the less.

The service in the church was about to begin. Seras was about to take her seat next to Vlad. However, Radu was sitting in her seat. Vlad like to sit in the middle, but with three per row, she took his place on his right while Mircea took his left. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Radu before standing up and sitting on the row on the other side, pulling Seras' hand. Her eyes widened as she felt the tug he gave her. So instead of his older brother on his left, his father was. He sat down next to the prince, who in turn noticed the sudden change in his son's behavior. Seras sat down beside Vlad slowly. She looked up at him with a curious look, who in turn was gazing his own attention at the preacher. She let out a mental sigh that he wasn't paying any attention to her.

"Let us begin!" The preacher yelled out with his arms wide open. His gold and white robe shined beautifully in the morning light.

And so the service went on for what seemed like hours. Seras, though bored out of her mind, sat there quietly and paid her attention to the preacher. However; her mind was elsewhere.

"This concludes our services today. Oh let us not forget the challenge Prince Vlad II has issued. If anyone has a hymn that will praise our great lord and Savior." The crowd said 'Amen' in unison. "Then let them come up and share to the world. The winner shall have their hymn be forever engraved in our praise to be used in the future."

Vlad actually had the nerve to roll his eyes at the thought. Seras, on the other hand, actually had wonderful idea.

"Master." Vlad looked at her. "May I give it a try?"

"If you wish." He let out a small smirk. "Give some credit to me should you succeed".

"Of course" She stated sarcastically before moved her sight at the preacher. "I have a song father!"

"Well come forward and share your love for the lord, my child." He spoke as he motioned her to come forward. Sliding out of the benches, she walked towards the front of the church before bowing to the father.

"Good morning everyone. My master's song will show how much he and I praise our Lord's reign. I must apologize ahead of time for my voice is not the best, but I hope you enjoy the song." She took a deep breath and sang one song that was stuck in her head from childhood.

_|: Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! :|_

_|: For the Lord God Omnipotent reigneth._

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! :|_

The crowed looked at her with awe. She sang beautifully for a young girl. Her blue eyes pierced through many of the hearts of the audience. Her blue dress shined brightly from the extra light that was presented to her. Vlad looks at her with awe for the first time. His eyes widened at her song. However, Seras was not paying an attention that the audience was giving her, and she then went to sing the first verse.

_The kingdom of this world_

_Is become the kingdom of our Lord,_

_And of His Christ, and of His Christ;_

_And He shall reign for ever and ever,_

_For ever and ever, forever and ever,_

The crowd continued to listen to her with full attention. Even Vlad's father had been impressed and gave her his full attention. However, when Seras was sing '_And He shall reign for ever and ever_', she was looking at Vlad, knowing what would the future will be centuries from now.

_King of kings, and Lord of lords,_

_|: King of kings, and Lord of lords:|_

_And Lord of lords,_

_And He shall reign,_

_And He shall reign forever and ever,_

_King of kings, forever and ever,_

_And Lord of lords,_

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

_And He shall reign forever and ever,_

_|: King of kings! And Lord of lords! :|_

_And He shall reign forever and ever,_

_King of kings! And Lord of lords!_

_Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!_

She stopped sing and inhaled a long breath to catch her air. She looked up at everyone who gazed at her with shocked. She let out a bright smile before turning to the preacher. "How was that father?"

"No words can describe how much love and praise you showed our lord today. Well done my child" The priest praised her well. She smiled as she sat down at her seat. Vlad just stared in shock at her.

She looked up at him. "Is something wrong, Master?"

He blinked when he realized that he was staring. "Nothing." He turned away; however, he couldn't hide the blush he had on his cheek. Seras smiled lightly as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now that the part is over, is there anyone who would like to come up and confess their sins?" The priest turned to the crowd, who were mumbling amongst each other. "No one?"

"I have something to share Father!" Seras looked over to see Radu stand up and walked up to the father. Vlad narrowed his eyes at his younger brother. What was he up to?

"Ah! Master Radu!" The priest sung his arms out to welcome the heir. "What would you like to confess?" He hushed his tone to begin the conversation private.

"I want to confess . . ." Instead of keeping it private, Radu turned his young face towards the audience. ". . . that I have witnessed a thievery!" A loud gasp erupted from the room, and once again chatter began to fill the room. Seras' eyes widened and Vlad narrowed his eyes more, putting his hand on Seras.

"Who did you witness Master Radu?" The priest asked.

Radu pointed as Seras and the crowd gasped as they looked at her. Seras looked around the crowd, hearing them muttering such vulgar things about her. 'Shut up!' She thought!

"The evidence is the locket around her neck. It used belong my mother and she stole it from my family."

'You're lying!' Seras looked up at Radu with sorrowful eyes. Tears were beginning to welt up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, focusing on a small illusion that would make it look like she was crying normal tears, instead of blood. However, the illusion couldn't stop her from showing how much sorrow she actually felt. Tears were pouring down her cheeks as she stood up. A sudden tug on her arm forced her to look at Vlad, who held tightly on her left hand.

Vlad looked up at Seras, eyes widening at the sight of her tears. In his own heart, he felt welt up slightly at the sight of his /friend/ crying her eyes out. Before he could pull her closer to him, she tugged her hand away. She slowly took off the golden heart-shaped locket and placed it gently in Vlad's lap. Seras then turned to his father; sitting on Vlad's left, and curtsied to him out of respect.

"Serena!" Vlad screamed after her, but she ignored him. She ran out of the church, ignoring the glares that were being sent her way. Vlad looked back at the entrance with slightly saddened eyes before sending a glare up to his brother. He was going to pay for this.

* * *

Seras felt her leg muscles ache terribly. Even with her speed, she felt that she wasn't fast enough to get out of this place. She could have flown, but she didn't have the energy for that. The clicking of her shoes on the pavement seemed loud enough to go throughout the town. She desperately tried finding the exit but all she could find was walls and more houses. She had plenty of light to see, seeing it was only mid-day and the sun was shining in the middle of the sky. However, there was a small overcast.

Once growing exhausted, she decided to take a small break in the center of town. Once she regained her strength, she could try a new direction. The center of the town was a statue of Jesus being crucified on the cross. She looked up at it while panting lightly. Her wet cheek began to get dry, but not quick enough for more tears to emerge.

"There you are." A familiar voice made her jolt slightly. She turned to see Vlad, walking closer to her. Seras' eyes widened when she saw he had red blood on his clothes, mainly on the silver cross around his neck. He continued with his forward steps until he was only a meter apart from Seras. "Why did you run away?" His tone was ice cold, but hit held some emotion in it.

She turned her gaze away in shame. She acted like a coward, which is very unlike her to do so. Vlad narrowed his eyes as he came closer, roughly grabbing her chin to force her to look at him. "Answer me!" He roughly commanded.

"I-I . . . "She didn't have a proper answer to give him.

"You were scared, weren't you?" He asked in a more gentle tone, letting go of her chin. She nodded her head.

"It was so sudden when . . . he said that. I did not think before I acted." She looked up at him. "Forgive me."

His look to her didn't soften one bit. "Hold out your hands." He commanded her once again. The tone of his voice made her jolt slightly, cupping her hands out in front of him. Vlad reached in his pocket before pulling out a blood-covered gold locket. He placed it in her hands gently. "Forgive me for getting blood on it. It got messy when I punished Radu."

"Punished him how, Master?" She looked up at him.

"Beating him with my fists"

Her eyes widened. "I can understand that he lied, but do you think you punished him harshly?"

He lowered his gaze. "No. To me . . . it was not enough" He answered before walking past Seras.

"Master?" She turned to look at him. He refused to answer her and continued to walk very far away from her. He was a good distance from her. "Why go so far? I'm only a servant"

"Are you?" A deep masculine voice made her jolt slightly with a small yelp. She turned to see Vlad's father smiling down at her. She has got to sense her surroundings!

"My prince" She curtsied to him.

"Arise Serena. I come to you, not as a prince, but as a father." She looked up at him with slightly shock. "I wish to share some information with you that will help you understand Vlad more. After seeing you with him, I can see you care for him deeply. After what he has done for you, I can see he care for you as well. "

"My prince, is there a reason that Master helped me when we first met?"

He nodded. "You see . . . Vlad has not been close with anyone, even from his own family. When his stepmother died when he was four, she told him a secret that changed him forever. He was the product of an affair." Seras' eyes widen all the way. "When my first wife went to Transylvania to visit family, I. . . Did something wrong that resulted in the birth of Vlad. When my wife found out, she was angered and had Vlad's mother killed, but despite her anger and hatred towards him, she agreed to raise him. However, when she was giving birth to Radu, she had complications that forced her to become very weak. She told him the truth about his birth. In apology for what happened to his real mother, my wife gave him her locket."

Seras looked down at the locket in her hand. Who knew that the gold piece of jewelry held such a history towards it? The prince looked down the locket as well.

"After her death, Vlad isolated himself from everyone, including myself. All of his life, he spent it alone and didn't wish to be close with anyone . . . until you came along, Serena. I see it now. You seem to understand how he feels at times." The prince acknowledges her in a gentle tone.

Seras' eyes sadden as she listened to the Prince's acknowledge of her. "My prince . . ." She looked up at him. "Please excuse me. I must find Master Vlad." She curtsied to him quickly before she turned and began running in the direction that Vlad's scent left.

* * *

The search for Vlad was taking Seras longer than she had originally thought. She began the search at the start of the afternoon and now, it's freaking dawn! The proof was the sun setting on the western side of town. She followed his scent all over the town, and yet, she couldn't find him. Here she was in the center of the town once again and she isn't any closer to finding him then when she first started. She let out a small sigh. This was getting hopeless! She was sure that the locket that she held in her right fist was getting covered in her sweat.

"Are you looking for someone?" A familiar voice came from right behind her. She jolted lightly in the air out of shock. Damn! Vlad was really good at scaring her. She turned around to see him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, and a smirk on his face.

"Yes. I tried to find you all day, Master. I was worried about you." Seras mumbled as she curtseyed to him. His smirk came off his face as he walked closer to her. She looked up at him curiously.

He let out a small smile for the first time in the last few weeks. Seras let her pale cheeks become a light pink. Was Vlad . . . opening himself to her?

He put his hand in her hand. She blinked at the surprise contact, however; she relaxed after a second.

"Follow me" He whispered as he started to take a few steps, pulling at her hand. Seras began to walk with him after receiving the message. The two began to walk through the town. Seras knew the direction they were going was leading towards the town's exit. Did Vlad want to leave town?

With each step that Seras took, she felt her inside churn a little bit. 'Oh come on! I'm a blood thirsty vampire that could easily kill anyone I want and I'm having churns in my stomach! What's wrong with me?'

As Seras had suspected, Vlad led them towards the gate. When he stopped walking, Seras got confused. He looked at her with the same smile on his face. "Close your eyes." Vlad chuckled when she scrunched her nose in more confusion. "Go on" He encourage her.

Seras shrugged her shoulders before closing her eyes. To ensure that she had no vision at all, Vlad got behind her and put his hand over her eyes. She jolted slightly. "It's alright. I just want to be sure that you have no vision."

She nodded. "Now what?"

"Start walking forward. I shall guide you." He gave her an encouraging push. She began to walk forward slowly. It was kind of awkward when you couldn't see anything, and having someone who was literally right behind you. The steps she took were small and meek, and she hoped that Vlad's feet won't intermix with her own and cause her to trip.

It was only a minute that she had to walk awkwardly but in that short minute, she felt the stone pavement from the town's gate turn into a softer substance against her shoes. She felt ticklish around her chest. They must be in the field. The wind blew against her and Vlad gently. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Master." Vlad smirked before he removed his hands and Seras opened her eyes. The sight of the sun setting over the wheat field made Seras' eyes widen. The lighting from the sunset painted field in a red-orange color. "It's so beautiful."

Vlad watched her reaction carefully. He wanted to see if Serena could appreciate something simple as a sunset. Most of the females that he had met in the past were greed for either money or other useless stuff. However; this one girl in front of him, as he mentioned before, was different. His hands went to her sides, feeling the soft material of her blue dress grasp around his fingers.

She looked up at him with a confused look. "Master?" She felt his hands wrap around her waist firmly.

"The pendant; where is it?" He asked in a gentle voice. Her eyes widened at his tone. He was acting more kind than usual. She brought up her occupied fist before opening her curled fingers to reveal the beautiful rose pendant. In the orange sunlight, it emphasized the gold in a new angle. Vlad lifted one of his hands from her side, taking the pendant in his fingers. He lifted his other hand and took the string of the pendant, spreading it out with his fingers. Seras just watched what he did with her pendant. He slowly lifted it up and wrapped it around her neck. Unknown to Seras, Vlad had a small smile on his face the whole time.

"Thank you Master." Seras whispered, watching Vlad take the actual pendant in his hand once again.

"Serena . . ." Seras turned around to look at him. "I am aware that we have been together for many moons and suns, and I must admit; I have enjoyed my time with you more than anything before." Seras' eyes widened as her pale skin became a bright pink. "Please another promise to Serena"

"W-What is it, Master?"

"This is perhaps my greatest regret asking you this now, but I must. When I rule Wallachia, promise me that you will stay by my side; as my queen." The expression on Seras' face was shocked. Did Vlad, in a strange sense, propose to her?!

"Yes." Vlad smiled sincerely to her. Her shocked, blushing face matched Vlad's smile in a matter of seconds.

"Let the pendant symbolize the promise Serena. Someday, we will be one."

* * *

Seras was sitting on her bed in the maid's candle lit room. The other maids, including Lena and Luna, were asleep in their own beds. The evidence was the loud snoring that echoed through the room. She snorted lightly to herself. Snores annoyed her when she was human and still do now! However, despite her slight annoyance, she was in a very good mood. Her master proposed to her less than a few hours ago!

She looked down at the pendant with a smile on her hands. She had cleaned it off to make sure it was shining brightly, despite the limited light source. "One day Master." She whispered.

Suddenly, a loud scream intruppted her thoughts and she turned her head in the direction of the wooden door. Much to her dismay, the other maids have awakened as they began to chatter in fear. She looked around at them. They weren't paying any attention to her. Excellent! She allowed her body to turn into /light/ mist and she slipped through the door undetected.

As soon she slipped into the hallway, she saw armored soldiers run through the torched light hallway. Seras couldn't see their faces past their helmets, but she wasn't trying to do that in the first place. She needed to get to her master now! She watched the solders open the door to the maid's quarters, listening to the fearful screams to the woman. They entered the room, but she left before she could see what they would do.

Like exiting through the door, she did the same thing with the stone walls. The castle was old so it had a few holes in its walls. Once she was outside, she flew on top of the roof and returned to her normal human form. Her white nightgown was slightly wrinkled, but now wasn't the time to fix her appearance. She opened her blue eyes, but they widened in shock at the sight of fire around her. Some of the houses surrounding the castle were a blazing quickly, killing those in and around the outside of the house. Her heart ached lightly at the sight.

She didn't show any emotion when Millennium attached London many years ago, but this time it was different. It tortured her because she didn't expect it to happen.

"Let us go! Unhand me!" Vlad's voice came to her eardrums. She turned around to see in the distance that Vlad and Radu were being dragged against their will. Vlad was resisting more than Radu, which earned him a punch in the stomach. He groaned loudly as he hunched over, blood escaping from his lips.

Seras caught sight of the blood and her hands grasped her throat on instinct. The burning sensation was present in her throat but it throb more painfully than before. She hadn't consumed blood for a few days now since she hadn't been in the sun a few days before church. She had to be careful to be harmed. She wouldn't be able to heal herself without exposing her secret.

Regaining her senses and the true reason that she was out here, she pursued Vlad and Radu by flight. Thanks to the full moon, she could have a clear sight of them. They exited the town and walked through the field of wheat. From her height, she saw they were traveling southeast, heading into the forest. 'Damn! I have to travel by foot'

Seras landed in front of a huge tree. She examined the ground to see the footsteps, and followed them quietly. She was careful not to make a sound with her bare feet. It wasn't long before she heard a loud group of men screaming and cheering. They were speaking in a language she didn't understand. She walked up to small light coming from behind a bush. She peeked through to see Vlad and Radu sitting together, their hands bonded with rope. On the left, Radu was shaking terribly; the tears coming from his brown eyes proved that he was a weak coward. Vlad, on the other side, was sitting there perfectly still. His blue eyes glaring straight at the laughing solders.

Seras examined the enemy closely. They had taken their helmets off, but they didn't show their face to her, just their backs. One of them walked over to Vlad, taunting him with his foreign tongue. Vlad just looked at him with disgust. However'; in a split second, let out a small gasp when his right cheek was surprisingly slapped. The force was hard, but not enough to make him land on the ground. His body was just turned right. She watched Vlad turn his face towards the solders before spitting in his attacker's face. Seras smiled at the sight of her master's fighting spirit.

She heard the attacker growl loudly before spitting orders to the other solders. The others moved towards Vlad before pulling on his bonds roughly, forcing him to his feet. Radu watched and more tears fell out when he realized what was happening to Vlad. Vlad looked back at the only familiar person that was there, but his face was yanked back forward as they placed a cloth in his mouth. Seras heard him groan and grunt loudly as they forced him to walk away with two guards behind him. "Vlad!" Radu called out to his older brother.

Seras then disappeared from sight, and began following after her master. She could have stayed and killed the remaining soldiers at the camp to rescue Radu, but after what that brat did to her in church, he could rot in hell for all she cared.

It didn't take long for Seras to find her master walking with the two guard under a fire torch, The mixture of the fire and moonlight was enough The two men that stood behind Vlad were not really big. Vlad was about as tall as them, only a head shorter. The guards held no muscles in their biceps so it wouldn't be hard for Seras to fight them. The only difference between the two was their faces. One guard had a heavy beard while the other had none at all. It didn't matter anyway since they're both going to end up dead.

"Move faster, fucking brat!" One of the guards spoke for the first time. Seras' eyebrows arched. She didn't know that they knew the Wallachian language. Vlad groaned as he was pushed forward. The cloth in his mouth made it so that he couldn't sound out words. He wouldn't dare and try to take it out. Who knows what these guards would to him if he tried. The pained look of her master's face made Seras' blue eyes narrow. She then proceeded forward in the dark, however; unknown to her, her innocent blue eyes turned into a bloodthirsty red.

"Why did the Sultan send us to get this royal brat?" The gruff tone of the bearded guard made Vlad flinch slightly in shock. No matter how dangerous his current situation was, he never shown fear through his expressions. He was taking slow steps since his bare feet began to blister, not that he would show or tell it, from the rough terrain he was forced to walk from the castle.

"I know. I would rather be at home with my wives." The other guard replied. Vlad gagged lightly at the last sentence. What kind of religion actually allowed a man to have more than one wife?!

"How are th-"The bearded guard was intruppted as he suddenly fell forward to the ground. He let out a loud painful scream just as he hit the ground. His eyes remained open, but his body stopped shaking and fell limp. A single knife was sticking out of his back. Vlad turned and the scene. His eyes widened in shock, taking a few steps back. The green around the guard began to turn a blood red. Some of the blood splattered onto Vlad's white nightgown.

The guard looked down at his dead partner. The look in his brown eyes maddened as he looked at the young teenager. Vlad looked up at him just before his collar of his nightshirt was pulled. His face looked pained as he started gasping for air, but started choking because of the cloth in his mouth.

"You fucking brat! You killed my partner!" Vlad anxiously shook his head. "Now I have to-"The grip of the guard loosened, dropping Vlad to the ground. Vlad quickly got on his knees and raises his bonded hands to his mouth. He uses his fingers to remove the cloth from his mouth successfully, gasping and coughing for air. Vlad looked up at the guard. His blue hues widened once again at the sight of the second guard. He held the knife through his throat. The guard started stepping towards Vlad. The teenager panicked and started to move away from him, ignoring the scraping pain he received in his knees from the rough ground. The blood started seeping more the guard's throat with each step he took. Keeping his right hand on the wound, his left hand reached out for Vlad. The guard took slow steps, but eventually stopped when he tripped on the corpse of his partner. He landed on the ground with a loud thud. His body was shaken terribly but eventually stopped as he left for the world of the dead.

Vlad just started at the two dead guards. He panted lightly, still trying to recover his breath. "Master?" A familiar alto voice came from behind him. He knew that voice from anywhere. He turned his blue hues to see Seras' blue eyes, or Serena of how he knows her, standing behind him. As he examined her, he saw blood was present on her white nightgown. Was she the one to . . . ?

"Serena. . ." She kneeled by him and started to untie his hands.

"I shall have you free in no time." She said with confidence. Vlad just looked at her face. She had committed murder, one of the greatest sins against God. He should be disgusted by the sight of her, but he wasn't. He felt sort of relieved that she was here. His face deadpanned when he realized that a GIRL saved HIM. There goes his reputation . . .

"Done!" He separated his aching hands, feeling the blood flow back into them. "Master . . . I . . ." She looked at the guards. Vlad's face saddened. He could easily see that she felt back for committing murder, but it was to save him. He closed his eyes as he slowly stood to his feet. Seras looked back at him, doing the same.

Vlad looked at Seras' innocent face. He let out a small smile before pulling her into a hug. "I understand your reason, Serena. Do not put unnecessary pressure on your shoulders. The lord shall forgive your sin for your intention was pure." Seras looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back as he kissed her forehead gently.

"There he is!" A distant yell caused both teenagers to look ahead in the darkness. Seras heard the yell coming north of them. More proof was the sound of hoofs pounding against the earth. Vlad pulled Seras behind him. He saved her so it was his turned to shield her. They watched the horses surround them. Any means for escape (for a human) was no longer possible.

"Look at this men! The little heir has a girl with him! His knight-in-shining-armor is nothing more than a wench!" One of the guards taunted him, causing Vlad to growl in his throat. The others started laughing. During the commotion, Seras looked at the other guards. To her, they looked uglier than the Major on a diet. Her arms behind her were suddenly pulled, leaving her no choice but to leave Vlad's side.

Vlad turned to see his /friend/ being pulled away. This left the perfect opportunity for the guards to grab his arms and pull him back. He groaned loudly as he resisted the brute strength of the guards.

"Vlad . . . you resist more when it comes to this girl. She must be important." The unoccupied guard climbed off his horse and walked over to the prince. "I wonder what would happen if her life was taken right before your eyes." He turned his heels and walked towards Seras, pulling out his sword.

"NOOOOO!" Vlad's struggles become more resistant as he watched the scenes. His screams and grunts were music to the guard's ears. With each closer step, Vlad only panicked more. "SERENA! NO! PLEASE!"

"Serena . . . what a pretty name." He held the blade towards Seras' throat, grinning as she tilted her head upwards. "It's a pity that you have to die tonight." The next feeling Seras felt was erupting pain coming her stomach. Without her knowledge, the sword had traveled down her chest, untouched, before plunging right into her stomach.

"SERENA!" Sera's eyes widen as pain throbbed through her whole body. Blood started escaping from her wound as well as her mouth. It only escaped worse once the sword was pulled out /very/ slowly. She let out a loud groan as she fell to the ground. She tilted her chin so she could see the guards and Vlad standing over her.

For the first time since her arrival, she saw tears in Vlad's eyes. Not blood tears, real salt tears. Her eyes became heavy. "Master . . . I promise that we will meet again." She whispered. Vlad was the only one to hear it.

Before he could reply, a cloth was placed over his face and was punched, HARD, in his stomach. His loud groaning and limp body were the last things for Seras before she saw black.

* * *

**_OH NO! Seras!_**

Tune it for next time to see what will happen to Seras!

Till next time

~Sabby


	3. Author Update Preview Q&A

_**Q&A section at the bottom**_

* * *

"Is she going to be okay?" Voices. She heard voices whispering near her.

"I believe so. Her wounds have healed well enough. She should be in good health." Another voice whispered. Both voices sound very close and familiar to her. Her voice let out a small groan as she opened her eyes.

Her sight was greeted by the stone ceiling that was above her bed in the servant's quarters. The visibility of it was dim because of the darkness. The only light source that was in the room was coming from a small candle on a small table that was on her right.

"Look Luna! She awakens!" One of the older voices shouted in excitement. Seras looked at the source of the voice. She recognized the elderly woman as Lena. She and her twin sister Luna were both elderly maids that served Vlad's father. Both were identical twins you couldn't be able to tell them apart if it wasn't for their hair style. Lena's hair was past her waist while Luna's hair was tied up in a neat braid. For the short time that she was there, they had taught everything she knew about surviving in the 15th century.

"Lena . . . . Luna . . . "Seras whispered out meekly. She felt weak for the first time in awhile. Well . . . being stabbed in the stomach and not being able to consume the blood that wasn't far from her reach was taking its toll on her health. The maids walked forward to her bedside. Lena was on her right while Luna was on her left.

"We are happy that you have awakened dear. Everyone has been so worried." Lena whispered lightly, putting her wrinkled hand on the young blonde's face. Seras smiled lightly at the affection from the elder maid.

"My dear, do you recall the last time you were conscious?" Luna asked in a sweet, hushed tone. Seras looked at the twin, resting her cheek on the pillow. Just bringing the memory up is extremely painful. The look on Vlad's face, the laughter from the guards surrounding them . . . all of it was too painful to re-watch.

"Yes" Seras meekly replied.

"Do you recall how you got severely injured?" Lena asked.

"I was stabbed in my stomach by a Turk when I went looking for Master Vlad." She replied as she closed her eyes. She could try to sit up, but the pain emulating from her stomach made her think otherwise. "How long was I asleep?"

Both maids looked at each other before answering in unison. "A week"

Seras' eyes opened slowly, not really shocked that she was asleep for that long. However, she thought for sure that they would have buried her.

"Under normal circumstances, when you were found the way you were, we would have pronounced you dead and then would have to bury you. However, you were still breathing. While you were resting, your wound was healing fast. We praised the lord that he had helped you survive. It's a true miracle." Luna explained as Lena giggled. Seras smiled at the both of them. They always know how to cheer her up.

"Now you get some more rest dear. You wound will heal more with the more rest you obtain." Seras nodded and rolled her eyes in relief. The two maids left Seras side and left her alone while chatting amongst themselves.

* * *

It was awhile later before Seras reopened her eyes. Instead of noise, there was a burning pain in her throat. Her small hand encircled her throat. The burn was much more intense than in the past month she had been here. The only thing on her mind was feeling of warm blood coursing down her mouth. However, thanks to her injury, she can't go anywhere. She really didn't want to send Argos. The poor hellhound needed some rest, but she had no choice in the matter. The candle was still burning so she could see some light.

She closed her eyes and allowed her shadow to span out of its normal shape and into a fire-like shape. She looked to her left, only to be greeted with the sight of another pair of red eyes. She grinned lightly as Argos stepped into the light. He gave out a small growl to his master as he appeared before her.

"Go and collect blood. I apologize for using you like this but it seems that I have no choice for as long as we're here. Forgive me."

"_**It's alright my master. I am nothing but a tool for you to use.**_" The deep voice held a growling tone in it. The dog then circled around the bed before heading for the door.

"You are a companion. I trust no one more than you, Argos."

"_**It pleases me to hear that, my lady. I shall have us feeling replenished in little time.**_" With that said, he ran out of the room, right through the door. Seras smiled lightly. All she had to do is wait for him.

It was not even five minutes that she began to feel the burn to diminish. She preferred to consume blood through the mouth, but she did what she had to do to keep her sanity. With the burning gone, she slowly sat up, sighing in relief that there was no longer pain. It felt nice not being in pain.

Argos teleported back into the room and walked over by his master's side. She smiled at him before petting him lightly on the head. "You did well as usual Argos. I will most likely call you again in the future. Thank you." She whispered lightly at him.

"_**I shall wait for the call, my lady."**_ Argos said before he was engulfed in her shadows. Seras let out a small chuckle before laying her head back on the pillow, hoping of getting more peaceful sleep.

A loud knock on the door interrupted Seras' sleep once again. She opened her eyes with a groan before sitting up slowly. "Come in." Her voice was groggy as she made herself more presentable. The door opened slowly to reveal her master's father, causing her to panic slightly. "My Prince! I-"She shut her mouth when he held his right palm up to stop her.

"How do you ail, Serena?" His voice was sincere. She looked into his eyes to see that he indeed was concerned, causing her to smile at him.

"My health is normal but tired, your highness." She replied, watching the prince let out a small sigh of relief.

"Very good to hear." The prince chuckled at the girl. Seras watched him carefully. The prince's face may have a smile on him, but his voice sounded . . . sad.

"Are you-"

"Serena . . ." Seras shut her mouth as he looked at her, his smile wiped off his face. He came over and sat down on the side of the bed, looking at the ground. "You went so far . . . just to save him. Why?"

Seras stayed silent for a moment. "He is . . . my master. He means everything to me." Memories of young Vlad and Alucard ran through her mind. The prince looked up at her.

"Do you feel lost now that he is gone?"

" . . . "

"I see." He inhaled sharply as he straightened his back, ready to confess the truth. "You may blame me, if you wish." Seras blinked at him, confused. "You see . . . Vlad and Radu were taken by the Turk Sultan for the reason of me not paying tribute towards him. I knew that he was planning something against me, but I never thought he would take my own sons."

"Turk? Do you mean the Ottoman Empire?"

"Yes. He supported me to reclaim my throne a few years ago. If he supported me, then I must pay tribute to him once a year. However, he demanded more tribute than normal. This angered me so I refused to pay. Serena, now that you know the truth, do you blame me?"

Seras gazed her eyes down at her blanket covered legs. She was silent for a good while before she whispered. "No."

"What?"

She looked back up at the prince. "No. My anger and sadness is not towards you. What saddens me though is that my master is not here with me. I promised to stay by his side and I can't fulfill it if he is not here. Also. . . I hope that I will get to see him again." Her eyes narrowed. "However; my anger is taken towards the prince since he has taken my master away from me."

The prince looked at the girl, shocked. This young girl was nearly killed just to try and save his son and the only thing on her mind is a childish promise? The realization of the situation made the prince smile. "I understand now."

"Hmm?"

"Vlad told me that he promised to marry you someday. I thought it was childish that he would promise that to a girl that he had only known for about a month." Seras looked down sadly, ashamed that the prince was saying this to her. "However, I finally understand why he did it though. You put others before yourself. You do others' wills before your own, even if you are against their will. That one single trait is most likely why Vlad trusts you more than anyone."

Seras looked up at the prince with a blush. She heard him chuckle at her lightly. He reached into his shirt before pulling out the small locket Vlad had given her. She gasped lightly as she took it from him. How could she not this whole time had she noticed that she _wasn't_ wearing the locket? Seras stared down at it, watching it glimmer in the small candle light.

"It was I who found you on the ground; the green grass had turned to blood red. You were breathing heavily, but it was a miracle that you were still alive."

'You don't know the half of it' Seras' thought to herself. However, the second that the thought vanished, memories of Vlad came rushing into her mind. His cold, gentle gaze looked right straight at her while she smiled around him. Vlad wasn't the only one going through her mind, but Alucard as well. The usual grin on his face, his piercing red eyes, and his egoistic laugh, Seras couldn't deny anymore that she missed Alucard greatly. Her breath labored as though she would begin to cry.

The prince put his hand on her head gently and soothes her lightly by petting her head. She looked up at him innocently. She gasped lightly. Instead of seeing Vlad's father, she saw Alucard himself in his true form, holding proud smile on his face. He smiled at her for becoming a full-fledged vampire. She whimpered sadly before she scoots over and gives the prince a hug, resting her head on his chest. The prince is indeed shocked by this action, but he grants her a small hug nonetheless.

Seras squeezed him tightly but not too tightly. The prince's scent is close to Vlad's but only slightly different.

"Thank you for all that you have done for Vlad. You arrived only so many moons ago, but you already have put light into his heart." The prince spoke softly. Seras' eyes saddened.

'He won't be the same next time I see him.'

"I must do what I can to make sure that you are safe, and for that reason, you must leave Wallachia." Seras looked back up at the prince. Her eyes held shock, confusion, and pain. "Please do not think ill of me Serena. The Turks could attack any day now and I cannot risk your life. I am sending you to hungry in the custody of John Hunyadi. You shall serve as a vessel for him." The prince's tone sounded sorrowful, but it somehow was forced.

"If that is what you wish my prince."

* * *

A week went by quickly for Seras. The prince believed that she was still recovering from her injuries so she was excused from any chores that the other maids had. She basically lay in bed all week, which bored the hell out of her.

Lena and Luna would visit her early in the morning, and late evening. They would always bring a small gift for the young vampire, which normally brightened her mood. However, they have to leave her alone to attend to their own work, thus leaving her alone to become bored to death. Well . . . that was a bad pun since she was already dead.

That fateful Saturday morning arrived when the prince ordered his eldest son, Mircea, to escort Seras to Hungry. Mircea accepted the task without hesitation. Seras was relieved that Mircea was going to be with her. She had become close with Mircea in the time she had spent in Wallachia. She looked up to him as an older brother. Ironic since he was Vlad's older brother.

Where she stood now is the town's entrance, watching the wheat dance with the wind. A bag that contained all the dresses she had made overtime. Her long braided blond hair shined brightly in the sun along with her gold locket. Her blue eyes observed the view, taking in the detail of the beautiful scene before she departs.

She heard patters of footsteps behind her. "Are you ready?" A deep, baritone voice asked. She turned to see the prince and Mircea standing behind her. She nodded; however, she wasn't looking directly at him.

The prince stepped forward towards the young girl, but Mircea quickly stepped in front of his father. Seras looked up at the both of them. She gave a skeptic look to Mircea. She was sure that the prince was going to reassure her so why did he stop him?

The prince inhaled a sharp breath to control his anger from this disrespect Mircea had given him. "Mircea, I leave it to you to escort her safely to Hunyadi."

"I shall not fail father." Mircea's tenor voice sounded . . . monotone? That's odd. Whenever Mircea spoke to her or any other person, there was so emotion in his voice. Why is he like that to his father?

A loud neigh interrupted Seras from her thoughts. She turned to see a chestnut colored horse was being guided towards them by a servant. As soon as the horse caught sight of Seras, he began to neigh more loudly while trying to pull away from the rope. The horse knew that Seras was not human and she had darkness inside of her.

Mircea came forward quickly. He grabbed the rope while whispering soothing words to him, calming him down. "Easy boy." He turned towards Seras. "My apologies. He never usually does that towards other people. I've never seen him so scared."

'It's because I'm not human!' Seras thought, sweat dropping. "Perhaps the reason he got scared is because he has never seen my face. Honestly, I have never seen this horse in the many days I have been here."

"Perhaps you are correct." Mircea looked back at the /now/ calm horse. He pet the horse's hairy cheeks lightly. "Serena . . . get on him quickly so he will not see you." Seras nodded. She slowly started walking towards Mircea, however; she kept a safe distance from the horse. She continued to take small steps, getting of the horse's sight. Quickly and swiftly, she jumped onto the horses back with ease. Both the prince's and Mircea's eyes widen. She got onto the horse like it was nature to her.

The horse immediately began to move its back around, trying to get away from Mircea's hold and getting Seras off at the same time. Seras held onto the reigns tightly. After so many attempts, the horse panted heavily and slowed his actions down, signaling surrender. Seras let out a relieved sigh.

Mircea let go of the hold quickly before climbing onto the back as well. The saddle couldn't fit both so Seras swinged her legs to the left as Mircea got more comfortable. Seras' position was comfortable enough. She could rest her head on Mircea's chest if she wished to rest.

The prince walked up to the pair. "Now, it will take you awhile before both of you arrive in Hungry. In the direction you will travel, there will be enough food in the forest to consume. I pray that your trip will be a safe one."

Before Seras could reply, Mircea beat her to it. "Duly noted. I shall return quickly as I can." With that said, he nicked the horses side and they started to trot away. Seras looked behind the heir to see the Prince's shocked face one last time.

"Ignore him Serena." Mircea's tenor voice made her jolt slightly. She looked back up at him. His own gaze was straight ahead on the wheat field, showing signs of anger and frustration in his face.

"Are you alright, Master Mircea?"

"Don't call me 'Master Mircea'. Call me Mircea."

Seras' eyes widened. "Of course Ma- Mircea. May I ask why you have given me the honor of calling you just by your name?"

He looked down at her with a smile. "You risked your life to try and save my brother. That to me makes you honorable to be my equal. You failed to save him…" She looked away. "… but you have learned something from your failure, am I right?"

Seras thought about this question. Did she learn a lesson from that night? As she thought it through, Mircea was waiting patiently for her answer. "One thing I noticed about them is that they fight very well, despite having short attention spans. Also, they tend to taunt their enemy before torturing them to death."

"In my eyes, they are nothing but barbarians. However, as you stated before, they are quite victorious in battle. I believe that the reason for their victories is their large number size."

Seras looked back up at Mircea. "I understand that their tactics Mircea, but what does that have to do with me?"

"It is destined that you shall encounter them in the future; however, you will know how to deal with him."

"I lack the education of swordsmanship though!"

"I shall teach you."

"HUH?!"

* * *

Over the next few days, things have been rough and tiring for Seras. When Mircea told her he would teach her, he meant it. However, he only taught her orally. It was exciting at first, but now, it's just down right annoying and tiring to hear

Another thing Seras didn't like to do was travel on the back of a horse. The constant running or trotting vibration made the muscles of her bottom ache terribly before they eventually go numb. She groaned inwardly at the situation she was in. it was going to be a LONG trip for her.

The time of day is twilight and Seras is gathering firewood. As she was picking up the small twigs, Mircea was testing her knowledge to see if she had been listening to his lecture.

"When is the best time to strike an opponent when he is about to attack you?"

"Um . . . I can't remember Mircea." She looked up at him with a large pile of twigs in her hand. He let out a small sigh.

"It's different when you learn something from lectures. Perhaps a demonstration would be suited for you." Seras nodded at him. Mircea let out a small smile. He pointed where she could set down the firewood. She blinked a few times before setting down the firewood. He waved his hand, motioning her to follow him, which of course she obeyed.

Mircea and Seras walked from the campsite and into the forest. There was some light left in the sky. Seras looked around the area. The sky was a light grey with the sun going beneath the mountain. The tree's leaves danced along with the winds push and pull on nature. Seras, as observant as ever, focused her attention on the move of nature. She didn't understand why she was so drawn to nature, even as a vampire. Perhaps it was all the times that she spent time alone in her building in the orphanage she grew up in.

"Serena" Mircea's voice startled her slightly, but she didn't jolt at all.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to show you how to spot your opponents' weakness that THEY can't even spot!" She arched her eyebrow at the statement. Is it possible to do such a thing? "Let me demonstrate. Mircea reached down a picked up a large stick. It was long enough to represent a sword, which only furthered his demonstration more accurate for Seras. He began to walk away from her until he was a good few meters from her. "Now, not every opponent is going to have the same hand style."

"Hand style?"

"Yes. For example; Vlad, Radu, and myself hold the sword with our right hand while our father holds the sword with his left hand." Seras nodded, but something told her there's more to that than being left or right handed. "There is more though." She had the urge to roll her eyes at the ironic situation she created for herself.

Mircea held up the stick high. "When an opponent charges at you, they will most likely put both hands on their sword to give their attack extra strength. However; there are few who will charge at you with only one hand on their sword. This is a very poor strategy if they are trying to knock you down, but it is very useful to hide their weak spot. Now, I'm going to come at you with both hands on my /sword/ and I want you to observe and act if you see a chance to counter attack."

Seras nodded and prepared herself. She watched Mircea put both hands on the stick, beginning to charge right at her. She watched carefully. From the position of the stick Mircea was holding, it looks like he was going to swing at her diagonally on the right. The stick would start at the top right side of her body and descend to her lower left. With each step he took, she formed the situation in her mind. She smirked lightly.

Mircea let out a large grunt as he came closer to her. As Seras predicted, he moved his stick onto the top right of Seras' shoulder, but before it could even touch her, Seras moved to the right before she punched him in the stomach with her own right hand. With Mircea's arms above his lower torso, it was easier for her to get to his stomach. She understood where 'weak spots' can be located in combat.

Mircea let out a low grunt. He clutched his stomach with both hands, dropping the stick on the ground. He crouched lowly, pressuring the pain pulsating stomach. Seras immediately kneeled down next to him.

"Forgive me. Did I hurt you?" She questioned. She didn't receive a verbal response. Instead, she received a fist in her face, sending her back to the grass. She yelped as she landed on the ground. Seras couldn't believe that Mircea had punched her in cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"

He groaned as he stood up. "Never let your guard down." He held out a hand for her, which she gladly took with a smile. "Even if you cause injuries towards your allies, never let your guard down to help them. It will be the downfall for both of you. You understand?"

"Yes." She replied as she stood up. Seras looked down at her white dress and saw grass stains on the skirt. "Aw! This will never come out."

Mircea arched an eyebrow. "Why do you care about your dress?"

Seras looked back up at him. "Appearance is one of the treasures women have. Men have strength and fighting skills. Women have beauty and grace, but I know we can do so much more."

"What do you mean?"

"Well . . . forgive me if I sound . . . too judgmental, but I believe that women can do anything men can. From what I have experienced in the last month, women are treated more like property rather than humans."

"That's correct. 'Let the women learn in silence with all subjection. But I suffer not a woman to teach, nor to usurp authority over the man, but to be in silence. For Adam was first formed, then Eve. And Adam was not deceived, but the woman being deceived was in the transgression.' Timothy 2: 11-14"

"_She opens her mouth with wisdom, and the teaching of kindness is on her tongue__"._ She looks away. "Women possess more knowledge than men."

"Serena . . ." Seras begins to walk away.

* * *

_**Sabby: Hi everyone! It's time for the Q&A for this small preview!**_

_**Alucard: -sarcastically- Wheeeee . . . . .**_

_**Seras: Be nice Vlad.**_

_**Sabby: Anyway, I got more questions than I thought. I'll answer all of them and if you have more question after reading the preview, ask away! Okay first question:When Alucard becomes King of Romania again, how will the other people of the world react to having a vampire leading a nation?**_

_**Alucard: When I reclaimed my throne, the humans of my country were indeed shocked on my return. They feared that I would rule like I did back in my lifetime.**_

_**Seras:I came up with a peaceful solution. If we didn't kill any humans for blood, all of the humans above the age of 16, except ill humans, would have to go through a blood donation to ensure that we would have enough to drink so we wouldn't have to hunt for humans.**_

_**Alucard: I thought it was a good idea. I still got to impale criminals to ensure honesty and hard work, like I did all those years ago.**_

_**Sabby: Very well informed. Okay, next question: What are reasons for Alucard and Seras personality different from their future selves?**_

_**Seras: Well, like most humans, we went through change. For me, it was the adventure that you are currently reading about.**_

_**Alucard: For me, it's dealing with the loss of Seras and for -spoiler alert- her return.**_

_**Sabby: Aw! That's so cute!**_

_**Alucard: Shut up!**_

_**Sabby: Next question: Why is Vlad so kind in the past?**_

_**Alucard: Did you not read the last fucking chapter?! It's actually in it!**_

_**Sabby: I'll answer this. When I wrote chapter 2, I imagined Vlad being more innocent and kind as a teenager so when he found /Serena/ as a parentless orphan, he was willingly to help her out.**_

_**Seras: That sounds legit. I believe it.**_

_**Sabby: Now for the big question: What happened on your twentieth anniversary? This is the question I got asked most XD**_

_**Seras: Well I was in a political meeting since Vlad doesn't like them all that much and my part of my present to him was having a day off from his duties. I thought he would like a little time for himself. I didn't realize that he would be extremely bored. **_

_**Alucard: There was nothing to do!**_

_**Seras: He then decided to transform into his female form, or as fans call him, "Girlycard". I guess he wanted to play a joke on the servants. He approached some males servants and they began to start flirting with Vlad. XD**_

_**Sabby: You're kidding!**_

_**Alucard: -_-lll**_

_**Seras: Nope! I came out of the meeting room to find Vlad being groped by the servants. When I informed them that it was Vlad they were flirting, the look on their faces was priceless! Vlad then impaled outside the castle! I couldn't stop laughing that whole entire night!**_

_**Alucard: Shut up!**_

_**Sabby: Alrighty; that's all the questions I have so far. If you have more for this chapter, better ask them now! :D I'll see you guys later!**_


End file.
